Day After Day
by ZephyrGirl51
Summary: Dani knows that something isn't right with Nico. But will he ever let her past his carefully constructed walls?
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: violence, disturbing themes, profanity. Other chapters may be rated M for adult content.

Author's Note: I wanted to do a story with Nico having some form of PTSD. SEALs go on dangerous missions, not sure exactly what. So that being said, this is fiction, and any resemblance between any "mission" of Nico's and a real one is purely accidental. I own nothing, except my car, and if I did, I'd have the writers of NR on freakin' speed dial. Also, this is my first chaptered fic. I write one-shots usually because I have difficulty laying out plot. That being said, I hope that you enjoy this.

Much love to our military, and my heart goes out to the SEAL team that was killed in Afghanistan not long ago.

* * *

><p><em>The sound of rapid gunfire echoes throughout the abandoned streets. Children are screaming, falling, dying. The air is so hot, so heavy, so dry... The SEAL captain limps as quickly as he can, popping off his own shots, over to where his comrade lies, his fatigues covered in blood. The captain is bleeding himself, having taken a bullet in the thigh. He kneels, grabs his comrade. Staunching the flow of blood with his bare hands, he shouts, but he doesn't answer. The young soldier's eyes glaze over...<em>

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Nico's own scream awoke him with a start. He sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. As he looked around, he caught his reflection in the large mahogany-frame mirror. His eyes were wide and wild as a wolf's. His face and bare chest were covered in sweat. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he buried his face in his knees and cried...

**Later that day…**

Dani set the two large grocery bags on the island and dipped into her jacket pocket to retrieve her buzzing phone.

**Incoming call from: Nico**

"Oh, Jesus, what now?" she huffed, and clicked the 'answer' button. "Well, hel-_**lo**_, Nico. How are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you, Dani." His tone was flat and formal, as usual. "I hope you are as well?"

"Just peachy." She found herself almost hoping he'd come by today. _Almost._

"I'll be there shortly - I need to discuss some things with you."

At least he had begun to call before just showing up - even though he still wasn't asking for permission to stop by. "Great, I'll see you in a bit then."

When Dani greeted Nico at the door, she noticed he looked tired. _That's strange_, she thought. _Nico doesn't ever look tired_. "You alright, Nico? You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night." She snickered. "But do you really sleep?"

A dark eyebrow arched slightly. "TK has decided he'd like to hit the clubs again. Has he said anything to you, anything that would indicate why?"

As usual, he was ignoring her. "No, he hasn't." Nico had also stopped asking her exactly what TK told her. She was much more amenable to that.

"Hmm. Well, he and a couple of the other team members are heading out to Phoenix tomorrow night. I will be watching, unbeknownst to them. I hope that this bit of information will stay between us?" He smiled, but it was his 'smartass' smile.

Dani huffed. She had no plans on tattling to TK. "Nico. Look who ya talkin' to."

"Excellent." He stood up and pocketed his beloved Blackberry.

As he turned, Dani caught his arm and rubbed it softly. "Nico, really. You alright? I've never seen you look tired before."

"Just fine. Had Indian last night, and it was a little too spicy. A bit of heartburn, but nothing serious." He gave her half of a smile. "Thanks for asking."

"Okay, well, you get some good sleep tonight." She walked him out. As he got in the car, she yelled, "No spicy stuff!"

Nico just smiled and drove off.

Dani leaned against the door, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Something wasn't right with Nico.

And she'd find out what...


	2. Chapter 2

Nico sat quietly in a dark corner of Phoenix, one of the city's hottest clubs. Nursing an O'Doul's, he tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Sometimes girls would walk by, trying to catch his attention, but he ignored them. TK had dragged two of his teammates out with him tonight, and he was determined not to let them get into any trouble. As he sat there, he thought about his earlier meeting with Dani. He didn't like lying to her. He wanted to tell her about the nightmares, but he knew she couldn't see him like that. He needed to be strong, unyielding. He was Mr. Pittman's Rottweiler. It was his job to be unbreakable.

And sometimes he hated it.

He sighed and watched TK as he threw back another shot and grabbed another buxom blonde.

Suddenly there was shouting, and someone screamed. The unmistakable _**crack **_of a gunshot pierced the music-filled air of the club.

Instantly, Nico sprang to his feet.

There was another.

He tore across the club to TK. "Terrance! Get down! All of you! Get down NOW!"

TK's face showed surprise, confusion, disgust, and gratitude nearly simultaneously. "Nico! What the fuck is goin' on, man!"

"I don't know, but STAY DOWN." As soon as the words left his mouth, a round of gunfire sounded.

More screams.

Suddenly, Nico wasn't in Phoenix anymore... the darkness of the club gave way to bright sunshine... he was standing in the middle of a desert town. A child lay on the ground in front of him. He looked up into the blazing sun and saw the muzzle flash of a sniper rifle...

TK watched as Nico's eyes glazed over. "NICO!" he yelled, but it was too late.

A bullet struck Nico in the shoulder, and he went down. One of his men was leaning into his face, yelling at him to get up. The stress of the past week had caught up to him. The sleepless nights. The nightmares. Reliving what he was seeing right now. He just couldn't, didn't have the strength, the energy...

Nico slipped into unconsciousness as TK began screaming for someone to call 911.

* * *

><p>Dani awoke in the dark to the ringing of her cel phone.<p>

**Incoming call from: Terrance**

"Oh, Jesus H. Christ!" she swore, grabbing the offending phone and punching the 'answer' button with her thumb. "TK? How many times do I have to..."

"Doctor D!" TK shouted, cutting her off. "Listen to me! There was a shooting at the club! Nico got shot!" His voice was full of fear and panic.

She sat up in bed, suddenly fully awake. "What? _Who's _been shot?"

"Nico! He caught one in the arm, man, they had to take him to the hospital! You gotta get up here, Doctor D!"

"Oh, my God, Terrance, I'll be right there!"

Jumping from the bed, she stripped out of her nightgown, ran to the closet and pulled on the first pair of jeans she could find. She blindly grabbed at a thick sweater and pulled it over her head. With the kids at Ray's, she wouldn't need to call Jeannette or her mom to come over... Slipping her bare feet into a pair of clogs, she grabbed her purse and keys, threw open the door, and slammed it behind her as she headed for her SUV.

_I hope to hell I don't have a wreck... Oh, God,_ she prayed, _Nico, __**please **__be okay..._

The hospital was a nightmare of police cars, ambulances, and throngs of people. She pushed her way through to the desk. "Excuse me, I'm sorry, where can I find Nico Careles? He was shot at the club?"

The nurse didn't look up. "Can you spell that for me?

Dani huffed. "C. A. R. E. L. E. S."

"Relation?"

"I'm his... girlfriend..." she hated lying, but she had to see him...

The nurse punched a few keys and tapped the screen. "He's just come out of surgery. He's in recovery around the corner. Room 3."

"Thank you," she replied, and took off down the hall.

She found Room 3, and pulled back the curtain to find Nico in the small, white room, unconscious in the hospital bed, and stopped short in surprise as she really got a good look at him. His hair, usually combed back so perfectly, hung shaggy and mussed in his face. His brow was slightly furrowed, his lips parted. A large bandage covered his left shoulder. A small monitor beeped periodically. Dani's eyes teared up. _He looks so helpless._ It was most definitely _not _the way she was used to seeing him... and she sure didn't like it.

A nurse came in. "Excuse me," Dani asked quickly, "Is he okay?"

The nurse smiled as she walked over to the small monitor and read its display. "He's fine. The doctor said the bullet just hit the muscle. It didn't do any real damage." After taking a couple of notes, she asked, "Are you his wife?"

"No... just his... girlfriend." She walked over and took Nico's hand gently. She'd never held his hand before. In spite of his current condition, it was smooth and warm under her own.

"Well, he's going to be fine. You can stay with him for a while, if you like." She pulled over a chair from the corner.

"Thank you," she said and sat down, as the nurse nodded and left, pulling the curtain closed behind her. Dani pulled her phone from her purse and texted TK.

**Nico is ok, look for u in a bit.**

Pocketing the phone, she turned her attention back to Nico. "Nico?" she whispered softly. "Nico, it's Dani." She leaned over and tenderly brushed his hair back off of his forehead.

His eyes fluttered open, and his lips moved slowly, but there was no sound.

"Nico, I can't hear you," she said, and moved closer.

"Dani..." he mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me." She squeezed his hand and slowly stroked his hair. "You're alright, you're in the hospital."

His eyes flew open, and he arched his body to sit upright, but cried out in pain, falling back onto the bed.

"Oh, sweetie, you gotta lie down... you got shot in the shoulder..." She pressed the nurse's call button on the bed.

"TK," he croaked.

"TK's fine. He called me to let me know you'd been hurt."

The nurse beeped in. "Yes?"

"Please come quickly, he's trying to sit up." She pressed down on Nico's good shoulder. "Nico, please lie down..."

"No... don't... want... to be here..." His hazel eyes filled with tears. He laid his hand over his left shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Ssssh, it's okay," she said softly, leaning in close. "Nico, Nico, just relax, sweetie..." she stroked his hair slowly as the nurse entered the room again.

"What happened?" she asked, holding a syringe.

Dani let out an exasperated sigh. "He's ex-military... I think he's trying to tell you he's ready to go home."

The nurse nodded. "Mr. Careles, you're going to split your sutures. You're not ready to sit up, and you sure aren't ready to go home." She emptied the contents of the syringe into Nico's IV and gave Dani a conspiratorial wink. "That should settle him a little."

"Thank you," Dani said as the nurse added a couple of notes to his chart. She watched Nico's eyes as he blinked repeatedly. His eyelids seemed to grow heavier and heavier with each blink. "That's it, Nico," she whispered. "It's okay. Just relax."

"He'll be fine. The doctor is admitting him for post-op observation. He might need some physical therapy after the wound heals, but it's too early to tell." She smiled at Nico, then Dani, and left once again, pulling the curtain shut.

Nico's eyes drifted shut as Dani sat back down in the chair next the bed. She took his hand again and stroked it soothingly. "See? Everything's okay."

His lips moved again.

"What, sweetie?" she asked, leaning in. To her surprise, Nico placed a weak kiss on her cheek. She could barely hear his ragged whisper as his head tilted to the side and he gave in to the painkillers.

"Thank you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Again, any resemblance between Nico's "mission" any any real ones is purely accidental. I know nothing about the SEALs except that they are awesome badasses, and I'm glad they are on our side!

* * *

><p><em>OK, he looks better today.<em>

Dani settled in the recliner next to Nico's hospital bed. He had been moved upstairs to a room after she'd left, and she was glad he had a little bit of privacy. He seemed to be sleeping comfortably, his vitals all looking normal. She watched him for a while, the rise and fall of his chest, the tiny movements of his eyes under their lids. He looked like a little boy, all rumpled and sweet, instead of a tall, stoic ex-SEAL that half frightened her... and half-intrigued her.

_Yes. He intrigues me._

She smiled at the thought and reached out for his hand again, gently stroking the back of it with her thumb. She sat there, just holding his hand, letting him get some much-needed rest. After a time, there was more eye movement. He twitched. His lips moved silently, his brow furrowing. His fingers jumped underneath her own. He was dreaming, but it wasn't a good dream. _He's having a nightmare_. She released his hand slowly, leaning back into the chair, watching. He mumbled unintelligibly, and his head jerked back and forth.

Suddenly, he gave a soft cry, and his eyes flew open. "Johnson!"

Dani was next to him in an instant, taking his hand again. "Nico, sssh, it's just a dream." He turned to look at her, eyes wide and full of fear.

Dani?"

"Yeah." She smiled and laid her free hand on his forehead, smoothing back his dark hair. "You having a bad dream?"

Frowning, he asked, "Is that your professional opinion?"

"Of course not." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm a mother, Nico. My children have had lots of nightmares. I know what they look like. Rapid eye movement, distressed facial expressions. And you cried out someone's name like you were afraid."

He looked nervous for a moment. "I did?"

"Yes. Who's Johnson?" She studied him very carefully.

"Oh, just... an old friend, that's all." He gave her a half-smile. "Thank you for coming to visit me."

_Oh, you... change the subject. _"Well, I was worried about you. When TK called me last night, telling me you'd been shot, I was... upset, Nico."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"No, it's okay." She rubbed her hands on her jeans. "What do you remember?"

He sighed. "Nothing. I heard a gunshot, and ran over to warn Terrance. Then?" He shrugged, and grimaced from the pain in his shoulder. "Not another thing. I woke up this morning, and a nurse had to tell me what happened." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "And that my girlfriend came to see me in recovery last night."

_Crap. _"Oh. Yeah. About that..."

He smiled. "It's alright, Dani. I thought it rather amusing, actually." He added, in a serious tone, "Whatever happened, or whatever I said last night needs to stay between us, do you understand?"

She nodded blankly. "Of course."

A long silence fell between them. Dani cleared her throat and laid her hand on his. "Can I get you anything, or bring you anything? A book? Something to eat or drink?"

He took a deep breath. "My phone, for starters. I believe it's in a plastic bag in that closet over there." He pinched the bridge of his nose again. "I need to make a few calls."

"Nico, you're in the hospital," she said sharply.

"I still have a job to do," he said softly.

Huffing, she crossed the room to the closet, opening the small door and digging through the plastic bag containing his personal items. She gasped as she withdrew a soft French blue dress shirt, stiff with dark, dried blood. "Oh, Nico," she said softly, laying it to the side. His jacket followed, also covered in heavy bloodstains. Finally, she found his beloved Blackberry at the bottom of the bag... underneath a pair of soft, heather gray, knit boxer briefs._ Oh, my God. _

Blushing profusely, she stuffed everything back in the bag and stood up. He was watching her intently. "Here you go," she said, the phone in her hand. He took it from her grasp, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Thank you," he replied, still holding her gaze. "I'm okay, Dani. The doctor said there wasn't any real damage."

"I know. But..." She gestured to the closet. "Your suit, your shirt... so much blood, Nico."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He transferred his attention to the Blackberry. "I should be out of here tomorrow."

"How are you getting home?" she asked, halfway knowing the answer already.

"I'll call a taxi. No need to worry."

"Oh." She stood there as he clicked through his messages. "Would you like for me to take you home?"

He smiled. "I appreciate your offer, but that won't be necessary."

"Of course. Well, the offer still stands."

"Thank you."

After a moment, she sighed. "Nico, I think I know why you've been so tired lately."

He stopped playing with his phone and looked her dead in the eyes once more. "Do you?"

Her stomach jumped. "Y-y-yes." Tossing her hair, she crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground. "You're having nightmares."

He half-laughed. "Nightmares."

"Yes. You've been so tired the past few days. And you have a nightmare in the hospital? After you've been shot?"

"Ridiculous." He turned his attention back to his phone.

Dani stomped, tossed her hair, and leaned into his face. "Nico Careles! Admit it. Tell me the goddamn truth for once since I've known you. Why won't you trust me?"

"Trust isn't the issue."

"Then what is it?"

Sighing loudly, he leaned his head back into the pillows. "Will you stop badgering me if I tell you?"

She was stunned. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"I'll take that as a yes." He reached out with his right hand and gestured to the empty chair. "Have a seat, please?"

She crossed the room and sat dutifully, still not speaking.

"Yes. I've been having nightmares. For about a week now." He pushed himself straight up and, to Dani's surprise, yanked down the sheet and blanket. His muscular thighs were half-covered by a thin hospital gown. Embarrassed, she started to look away, but he pointed to a large, pinkish-white, puckered patch of skin just below the hem.

"They're about the day I got this scar, Dani."


	4. Chapter 4

Again, the SEAL mission disclaimer thing. And language.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God, Dani, are you even listening to me, honey?" Jeannette asked, swirling her chardonnay in the glass.<p>

"Hmm?" Dani turned to her friend, brows raised.

Jeannette snickered. "And that would be a big, fat _**no**_..." She took a healthy sip from the glass. "What's got you all sidetracked?"

Dani sipped her wine. "Nico got hurt last night in that shooting at that club."

The petite blonde's eyes grew wide. "Oh, he's that scary security guy, right? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's still in the hospital but he's fine, and he's not that scary security guy," Dani chided. "He works for the owner. He's like... a problem solver."

Jeannette laughed out loud. "You screw up, he kills ya. Problem solved."

"Ohmigawd, he wouldn't _**kill**_ anybody, Jesus!" She leaned against the island. _Well, not __**now**__... _"Bleh. This wine tastes like crap, you know?"

"Yeah," Jeannette agreed sadly. "Wasn't worth the $11 ya paid for it, huh?" She set her glass in the sink. "I gotta get goin'."

"Awww, man, okay." The two women hugged, and Dani followed her to the door.

Jeannette, turned around as she got halfway down the steps. "You know, maybe you should go see what's-his-name, Mr. Problem Solver. He's got ya all sidetracked."

Dani stuck out her tongue, smiled, and pushed the front door shut.

But Jeannette was right. Nico did have her all sidetracked. She was seeing him so differently now... she admitted to herself that she liked it. But she was worried about him.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day...<em>

_"What I'm telling you is classifed, Dani." Nico gave her a stern look, and she nodded her head silently. "I don't remember it all, but I told them everything I knew." He sighed and rubbed his leg. "It was a few months after 9-11. My SEAL team had been called to flush out a terrorist cel that was related to the bombings. Of course, we were ready to find them and... carry out the next order of business." He gave her a knowing look, which she returned with a puzzled one. "Assassination, Dani. Classified, remember? This information cannot leave this room."_

_"I understand, Nico." Dani leaned forward, arms crossed over her chest, listening intently._

_Nico sighed. "I remember it was so hot. The sun was awful. We were in a village, with children playing. I remember hearing shots. I saw a dead child, the same child that had smiled at us when we first walked through the village. And then Johnson." Nico stared at nothing, slowly shaking his head. "I shook him, tried to wake him, but he was just looking up at me with dead eyes, Dani. And my leg... my leg hurt so bad. It burned like fire. I was covered in blood when they found me."_

_Dani reached out and squeezed Nico's hand tightly. "Who was Johnson, Nico?"_

_"My best friend. We met in boot camp. We joined the SEALs together later on. We were in the same unit."_

_"I'm so sorry, Nico," she said softly. "And you don't remember anything else?"_

_"No. I was in the hospital on base for two weeks. I lost so much blood, got an infection in the wound... I almost lost my leg... and my life." He looked at her sadly. "They pulled me out of the field after that and sent me to the training camp to be an instructor. I left the Navy 2 years later."_

_A long silence passed between them. Finally Dani spoke. "And you've suddenly started dreaming about this?"_

_"Yes, but I'm not sure why."_

_"Well, we could try to find out."_

_Nico shook his head. "No need. It's an old memory. It'll go away on its own."_

_"Nico, I don't think so. You're pulling this memory back out for some reason. It's entered your subconscious again, which is why it's surfacing in your dreams. If it's left unresolved, it could get more serious." She watched his face. "Were you ever treated for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"_

_"No. I never exhibited any signs."_

_"Until now."_

_Nico held up his hand. "No, Dani. I'm dreaming about the day my best friend died. PTSD doesn't have anything to do with this. Trust me."_

But Dani wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks, Dani watched Nico closely. At first, it was easy to blame his fatigue and short temper on his shoulder. But each day, his mood seemed to grow progressively darker. On a Thursday afternoon, she made her way to his office to talk to him... and what she saw through the glass door concerned her. Nico was holding a steel flask to his lips. Evidently, something had pushed him to drinking. And she knew exactly what it was.<p>

_Not for long, dammit._

She knocked hard on the thick glass, and Nico quickly slid the flask inside his jacket pocket. "Dani, I really wish you'd schedule an appointment when you want to see me."

Dani smiled. "Now you know how _**I**_ feel, Nico."

He glared at her. "You're here." He began clicking through his Blackberry. "What do you need?"

"I need to know why you're drinking."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah, denial. An important first step."

He stood up and swiped his arm across the desk. "For Christ's sake, what do you want?" he bellowed. Papers flew everywhere. Dani shrank back for a moment, then steeled herself.

"I want to help you, Nico," she said softly.

"I don't need help." He turned away from her. "And I especially don't need _**your**_ help."

"Nico," she whispered.

"Please leave, Dani." He continued to face the wall.

"Alright. But please know, Nico... I'm here for you. Not just because I'm a therapist. But... because I'm worried about you." She paused. "And... I care for you." With that, she pushed open the door and walked down the hall.

As her heels _click-click-clicked_ down the hall, Nico stared at a spot on the wall that wasn't there, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He'd never let anyone this close since...

_Say it, Careles. Since Johnson. _

_Goddammit. _

Why was this memory plaguing him? He'd begun a morning ritual of strong, black coffee with a Red Bull chaser to ease the fatigue. He hadn't slept in days, not wanting to drink himself into oblivion _**every**_ night. Just on the nights it was the worst. He'd now begun dreaming sporadically of Johnson showing up in his office, looking like a zombie, fatigues bloody and torn.

_Why'd you let me die, Nico? I was your friend. _

He removed the flask from his jacket, unscrewed the top, and took a healthy pull from it, while tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't let her seem him like this. He'd pull it together.

He had to. Or he'd die trying.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning – Language

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later...<strong>

"Alright, folks, let's get this party started," Coach Purnell began.

Laura looked around. "Wait, wait, you guys… where's Nico?"

Matt and Dani exchanged nervous glances. They'd already unofficially postponed the meeting by making small talk. Coach Purnell sighed and shook his head. "Don't know. Can't get him on the phone."

Dani spoke up. "It's unlike Nico to miss a meeting. Has anyone heard from him today?"

The silence in the room spoke volumes.

Coach growled. "Ahhh, dammit, Nico's getting as squirrely as an oak tree. Let's just get this meeting over with."

As they all talked, Dani became more and more unsettled. His behavior had become more and more erratic lately, and his normally laid back personality had been replaced with a short temper. And even worse, his neat, clean appearance had taken a downturn as well… rumpled jackets, slightly wrinkled shirts, thicker scruff. She suspected that he'd been drinking more. She was very worried about him. She knew that without help, he could decline further, but she wouldn't be able to get through to him. She didn't want to do what she felt she needed to do, but… _it's for Nico_, she told herself. _He won't listen to anyone else._

After the meeting, she claimed to have lost an earring, hoping it would buy her some time alone in Coach's office. As she glanced around to be sure no one was watching, she leaned over his desk, poring through the Rolodex until she found what she was looking for. She sent herself a quick text and sauntered out of Coach's office.

"Found it!"

Once she was safely inside her car, she dialed the number. The phone rang once, twice, then a robotic voice sounded in her ear.

"The party you have dialed is unavailable. Please leave a message at the tone."

_Beep._

"Ah, hello. We've not been formally introduced, but... this is Dr. Danielle Santino... I need to talk to you about Nico. He's..." She paused. "...not himself lately, and I'd like to discuss it with you…"

**Later that day...**

Nico lay curled up on the chocolate leather sofa in his comfortable, high-rise condo, an empty bottle of Jim Beam on the floor by his hand. The afternoon sunlight streaming in from between the blinds pried itself underneath his eyelids.

"Fuck..." he growled, rolling over. The sudden movement caused his head to explode in pain, and his stomach to lurch. _Christ, Careles, that's what happens when you drink a bottle of bourbon in one fucking night._

His Blackberry buzzed on the glass of the coffee table. Squinting, he peered at the display.

**Message from: Marshall Pitman**

He picked up the phone and clicked open the message.

_**Nico, take a few days off and see the good Dr. about your... problem. This is not a request. MP**_

"Goddammit!" Nico shouted, tossing the phone onto the couch beside him. How the hell had Pitman become involved? And what exactly did he know? Nico sat upright, his face in his hands, rubbing his bare feet back and forth into the thick pile carpet. As he pushed through the nausea, the pounding in his head, and the thick fog in his brain, it suddenly became clear to him.

_Dani._

_She couldn't. She wouldn't._ Nico's eyes narrowed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Nico?" The voice was unmistakably Dani's. More knocking. "Nico, are you there?"

_She's got some nerve._ Slowly, he rose to his feet and made his way to the front door, turning the deadbolt. He jerked open the door. "Present and accounted for, _**Doctor**_."

She scanned him with her eyes, taking in his rumpled, disheveled appearance. "And just barely, by the looks of you. Can we talk?"

"No." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his lounge pants. "And how exactly did you get my address?"

"Why don't you guess?" She faced off with him, hands on her hips.

He glared at her. "You ran to Pitman, didn't you?"

"I didn't _run_ to anyone, Nico. And can you please let me in? I'm sure your neighbors don't want to hear this."

"Fine. But don't get comfortable." He backed up, and as she walked past him into the condo, he slammed the door behind her. "This was none of your business. What about your patient confidentiality shit that you keep spouting at me, every time I ask you a question?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Nico, I've divulged _nothing_ that we've discussed."

"Bullshit." He turned away from her and started to head back over to the couch.

She followed him. "Nico, I promise! I haven't told him anything about your dreams... the mission... none of it!"

He whirled around to face her. "Then what the fuck did you talk to my _**employer**_ about?" He was shouting now.

Tears formed in her eyes. "I told him that my co-worker, my friend, might have a drinking problem, and that I'm very worried about him." She wrung her hands. "Please, Nico. You missed our meeting today."

He rubbed his face. "Fuck."

"The dreams... they're keeping you up, aren't they? And you feel guilty? Guilty because your friend died? And you couldn't stop it?"

He backed her up against the wall, his eyes wild, dark and dangerous. "Listen to me," he said through clenched teeth, "you don't know _**anything**_ about the way I feel..."

"Then tell me..." she whispered, reaching out to cup his cheek. "Tell me, Nico."

Slowly, he moved to turn away. Tears welled in his eyes as he felt his carefully built walls beginning to crumble. "I can't, Dani. I just… can't."

Dani gently turned his face to her. "Let me help you, Nico. Please. Your life may depend on it." She brushed away a tear with her thumb. "I care too much about you to see you like this."

He looked deep into her eyes, trying to see any reason why he shouldn't believe her. But there was none. All he saw was... hurt and pain.

Hurt and pain that he had caused her. "What's wrong with me, Dani?" He finally asked.

She took his hands in her own. "You're scared, and you're sad."

"I've never been afraid of anything in my life," he whispered.

"Oh, Nico," she said softly. "There's a first time for everything."


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all... I do apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. I've been struggling with where to take these two for the next few chapters. Because I ship these two something friggin' fierce, I want them to have a nice juicy love scene, but I also need to 'fix' Nico. DECISIONS, DECISIONS!**

**Also, I have not been feeling well, so this chapter is a little shorter than the past few. **

**Lastly, I hope you guys continue to enjoy reading this as much I enjoy writing it. Your support means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later...<strong>

"You have to realize... I'm not good at this, Dani," Nico said quietly. He sat nervously on the edge of his sofa, hands clasped across his knees. He could barely look her in the eye.

"It's alright, Nico, you don't have to be great at it. You just have to do it." She smiled at him softly, taking a similar pose herself on a neighboring chair. "Let's start with what happened after we talked in the hospital."

He took a deep breath. "Mostly the same. And then I also started dreaming about Johnson, specifically."

"When?"

"A week or so later."

"And this is when you started drinking?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Tell me about those dreams."

He rubbed his temples. "God. He was... alive. But... he wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"He..." Nico covered his face. "This sounds so stupid, Dani."

"No, it's okay, go on."

"He looked like... something out of Night of the Living Dead." He sighed. "He was covered in blood." He gestured to his upper body. "His fatigues were torn." He raised his eyes and held Dani's gaze. "The first time he appeared, I woke up in a cold sweat."

"I'm sure you did, Nico."

He took a deep breath. "I can't do this."

Dani stood and crossed the small space between them, settling beside him on the soft leather couch. "Sure you can. Nico, you can do anything." She rubbed his arm comfortingly. "I had barely known you a week, and you dragged me from my bed at 3 a.m. to talk Terrance out of a strip club in Atlantic City."

He smiled. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

She cocked her head, a soft smile blooming over her face. "Well, I did."

Sighing, he leaned back and rubbed his face. "I'm not good at this touchy-feely stuff."

"It gets better. So tell me. He's all zombie-looking."

"Yes. God. And the third or fourth time I dreamed about him, he asked me something." He looked down.

"What was that?" she asked softly.

"He asked me why I let him die." Nico's eyes closed, and he sighed.

Dani reached out to squeeze his hand. "Oh, Nico."

"But I don't remember what happened, Dani!"

"I can help you remember."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. I will _**not**_ be hypnotized."

"Nico, it's the only way." Taking his hands, she continued, "Please, you have to trust me. I can help you reconstruct the memory. That will allow you to deal with whatever happened in a safe way. I can make sure of that."

He shook his head. "What if it was my fault?"

She gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Then I will help you get through it. I'm your friend, Nico. I'll help you through this."

He looked at her, so beautiful, so intelligent, so giving. He pulled his hands from hers. "I don't want to be your friend, Dani."

She looked as if he'd just slapped her across the face.

He slid his hands into her hair and leaned in close. "I want to be more." And with that, he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Dani melted into him, her hands moving to encircle his slim waist. The kiss ended too soon, however, and she found herself looking into his warm, hazel eyes, a little flushed and breathless. "Um, you do?"

"Yes." He wrapped his arms around her. "Day after day, I have found myself wanting to know you a little more, to be around you a little bit more. These last few weeks have been terrible." His eyes closed, and he sighed. "I didn't want you to see me like this. I'm just... damaged," he decided.

"You're not damaged, Nico," she said softly, hugging him, pressing her cheek to his. "You've been through a terrible ordeal." She gave him a squeeze. "But you aren't alone. You have me now. And you can trust me."

God, but he didn't want to let her go. She smelled so good, and she was soft and warm in his arms. Yes, he could trust her. He was realizing that. "Thank you, Dani," he whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome," she whispered back. She found that she liked being in his arms, liked being kissed by him, and... well, she just liked him. "Next session, though?"

"Yes?"

"I need to sit in my chair."

He hugged her hard. "Anything, Doctor."


	7. Chapter 7

**This was very hard for me to write. There was so much detail that I wanted to add, but it ended up being so graphic and so awful that I just couldn't do it. I can't even imagine what hand-to-hand combat must be like, or what losing a comrade and friend might feel like either. There is strong language. **

**I did have to have some humor from TK and his crazy, loveable self. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Well, Terrance, our time is up." Dani gestured to the small clock across from her.

"Aw, Dr. D!" TK slapped his leg. "Okay, so I got a question for you."

"What's that, Terrance?" She could not even imagine what might come out of TK's mouth these days. She'd learned to just wait, rather than guess.

He gave her a very serious look. "Nico gonna be alright? Cos, he ain't been himself lately, if you know what I mean."

"Nico is fine, TK." She smiled.

TK made a dramatic gesture. "Aww, see now, I know you think he _**fine**_, but come on, he gonna be okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Terrance. Boundaries?"

"Aw, girl, don't play it like that, I seen y'all lookin' at each other since I met you. The way I see it, y'all need to be knockin' boots..."

_**"Terrance." **_

"Okay, okay, I'm just playin'." He stood up. "I'm just sayin', though, Dr. D. The man could use a lady like you." He winked and made a gun out of his thumb and index finger, pointing at her.

"Well, thank you for the observation, Terrance." She walked him to the door. "Next Tuesday, and don't be late."

As TK opened the door, he saw Nico walking up the steps. "Aw, what up, Nico Suave!" He held up his hand for a high five. Nico raised his eyebrow instead. "Hello, Terrance."

"Got another super-secret mission for Dr. D, huh?" He laughed. "Catch you later... or maybe not!" He swaggered down the sidewalk to the Suburban waiting to take him home.

She waved goodbye and gestured for Nico to come inside. "Come on in, Nico."

He walked through the door and slipped his hands in his pockets with a half-smile.

Dani rubbed her forehead. "God, but he wears me out."

"I concur," Nico added. He leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. "And how is the lovely Dr. Santino today?"

She smiled and patted his arm. "I'm just peachy. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Maybe just a glass of water."

"Okay, then why don't you have a seat there," she pointed to the couch, "and I'll be right back."

He gave her a small nod.

She walked into the kitchen, took a glass from the dishdrain, and filled it with ice and water from the fridge. When she walked back to her office, Nico was seated on the couch, his head down, hands clasped over his knees.

"Nico?" She held out the glass.

He looked up and held out a hand. "Thanks." He looked nervous.

"You okay?" She took a seat in her chair.

"Yes. As okay as I can get."

"Alright." She sighed. "Well, let me tell you how this will work. I'll put you into a hypnotic state, called a trance. While you're in that state, I'll help you reconstruct your missing memory. When we're done, I'll bring you out of the trance, and we can take it from there, okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Why don't you drink a little water, and lie back. Just get comfortable."

He did as she asked, setting the glass on the table by the couch. Stretching his long, slim frame out on the couch, he crossed his ankles, and clasped his hands over his chest. "Okay."

"Ready?"

"Yes. Please, let's get this over with, Dani."

She began speaking in a slow, rhythmic voice, soothing and smooth. Soon, Nico was deep in a trance.

"Nico?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, good. Let's start with the day you were shot, and Johnson died. Can you take yourself back?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell me what you see, tell me what's going on."

"It's hot. Sunny. There are children playing..."

She watched as his brow began to furrow. "Nico, you're okay. Everything's fine. Just... remember. You're watching, like a film. You're safe, with me. This is just a memory."

"Snipers on the roof. They're shooting at us. Oh, God..."

"Nico, what's wrong?"

"They're shooting at the people... the children..."

She leaned forward, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, fuck... Adams... Buddy... yeah, I know... let's get that bleeding stopped..."

Tears stung at her eyes.

"Johnson... have to stop them... looks like two of them... get up there..."

"What's going on, Nico?"

"Adams got shot. I'm trying to stop the bleeding."

"How many are you?"

"Just me, Adams, and Johnson. They're sending in a reconnaissance in one hour to get us. I know, buddy... Oh, fuck... Adams! Adams!"

"Nico?"

"I'm losing him! Adams! Don't you fucking die on me, that's an order, sailor!"

A single tear slid unbidden down her cheek. "Nico, what now?"

"They're still shooting. Goddammit. Adams is gone... still taking cover..." He jumped. "Oh, my fucking God..."

"What's wrong, Nico?"

"Johnson!" Nico cried sharply.

"Nico, it's okay, you're safe!" She jumped from the chair and knelt by his elbow, stroking his arm soothingly. "Nico, I am going to count backwards very slowly from five. When I reach the number 1, you will awaken, and you will remember everything from this day. Five."

Nico began breathing erratically.

"Four."

His breathing slowed.

"Three."

He lay still.

"Two."

Unmoving.

"One."

Still unmoving.

"Nico?"

His eyes opened slowly. He sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

She grabbed the glass of water. "Here, drink this, sweetie."

Hands shaking, he held the glass to his lips as she steadied it.

"What happened?"

He looked at her, expressionless. "I remember."

"Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly. "It seems that I wasn't remembering the day correctly. _**I**_ didn't kill Johnson. _**They**_ did."

She slid her arm around his shoulders. "Who did? The terrorists?"

"Yes."

"But you felt guilty. Why is that?"

"I don't know, Dani." He sighed. "You're the expert."

She ruffled his hair softly. "Come on. You look exhausted. That's enough for you today. At least you remember."

"Yes, thank you. I should make a report to the Navy." He smiled. "They'd be most appreciate of your efforts."

"No. No more sailors." She patted his cheek. "One is quite enough for me, thankyouverymuch." Rising, she gestured for him to follow her. "Let's go sit on the other couch for a while. You need to relax."

"I need to do some work, Dani."

"No, sir. Relax. Doctor's orders." She grabbed his hand and tugged him forward. "We can snuggle a little, maybe, um… make out?" She grinned.

One sleek, dark eyebrow popped up a half inch. "Well… maybe for just a little while…"

"Come on, sailor..."


	8. Chapter 8

**OK. Here is a bit of romance filler with my favorite couple. I'm simply puking hearts, flowers, and stars right now, so forgive me. I want these two married and making babies! :D**

**Warning: Last half has sexy stuff. I think it's okay for the T Rating, because it isn't TOO sexy. ;) **

* * *

><p>Over the next several days, Dani saw Nico's mood become gradually lighter. He hadn't been able to schedule another session with her, but they talked informally in passing. His sharp-dressed appearance was back in full force, and today he looked especially dashing in a soft, black suit and garnet colored shirt. His handsome face still showed signs of many sleepless nights and too much alcohol, but he was, to say the least, himself again.<p>

After the brief meeting, he stopped her. "Can we go to my office?"

"Sure, not a problem. I just have to be home by 3."

He smiled. "We have plenty of time."

They rounded the corner and made their way down the narrow hallway to his office, and he held the door for her as she slipped into the dark room.

Instead of sitting behind his desk, as he normally did, he sat on the edge and pulled her between his knees, sliding his arms around her waist. In turn, she rested her palms on his chest, splaying her fingers out, the white tips of her nails a sharp contrast to the fine, dark material of his suit. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Dani," he said softly, "Thank you for what you did."

She smiled, but shook her head. "It was nothing, Nico."

He laid a finger over her lips. "Ssh. In my life, there have been few people who would go to the lengths you did for me. You were worried about me, but you wouldn't let it go. You pushed me, I resisted. You didn't stop." He paused. "You are an interesting paradox, my lady. Fierce, demanding and tenacious, yet..." he brushed a curl from her forehead, and stroked her cheek softly. "...beautiful, delicate, and elegant. Needless to say, you have intrigued me, yet you infuriate me at times. Ergo, the reason I don't want to be just your friend." His eyes roamed her features. "I've wanted to say this to you for so long, but... anyway. Thank you for saving me."

"I wouldn't go..."

"I said, ssh." He leaned in close and whispered against her lips, "I'll always be indebted to you, my dear Doctor." With that, his lips closed over hers, and his hand came to rest at the nape of her neck, fingers nestled in her hair.

Dani's eyes stung with tears. It was the most he'd ever said to her at once, and it was certainly the most romantic thing she'd ever heard from him... or anyone. She opened her mouth to him, sliding her hands up to cradle his ever-scruffy cheeks as his tongue met hers.

In the hallway, TK smiled as he found his favorite couple engaged in a serious liplock. "That's my dawgs," he whispered. "Knew y'all had it goin' for each other." Hands in his pockets, he grinned as he swaggered back down the hall.

_**That night...**_

Dani couldn't get settled. This dating thing was all new to her. First Matt, with all his hotness, then JD with his steamy sexuality, and now Nico. She stared off into space over the upper rim of her laptop, trying to imagine what making love with _**him**_ might be like. Closing her eyes, she imagined Nico there with her, lying next to her, nuzzling her neck and sliding his warm, strong hand over her thigh, up under her nightgown...

**Buzzzzz**

"Oh, my God, really?" She made an irritated noise and closed up her laptop, and picked up the phone.

**Message from: Nico**

In spite of herself, she grinned from ear to ear. She clicked the button to read his text.

**Can't sleep. Thinking of you. Hope I didn't wake you, lady. ;)**

She answered back:

**Same here, so no, sir. :)**

She placed the laptop in the bottom of the bedside table, and the phone buzzed again. Nico had answered her:

**R u alone?**

Her insides jumped.

**Yes. Y?**

**So am I and don't want to be. :(**

She giggled. She couldn't imagine big, scary Nico sitting in his big, black car, texting her with a frowny face.

**Well, y don't u come over. **

**I already did. Come downstairs? :D**

Her insides jumped again. God, but he was sneaky like that. She jumped out of bed and skittered down the stairs to the front door, opening it wide as she saw her favorite sailor behind the curtains. "Nico!"

"Dani," he said, leaning in to kiss her lips. Pulling back, his eyes raked over her scantily clad form. "I see you dressed just for me," he whispered, pushing the door shut behind him and taking her into his arms.

"Ooo, my bad," she giggled as he lifted her, the tips of her bare toes barely touching the hardwood floor.

"Don't apologize on my account." He gave her another kiss.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

He gave her a hungry look. "Yes. You."

"Ohhh, well..." she ran her fingers through his hair, the tips of her nails grazing his scalp.

He growled. "Be careful. I wasn't expecting to see you looking so... delicious, and the effect is... well, shall we say... rather constricting?"

She grinned. "Like I can't tell."

Setting her gently back on the floor, he kissed her lips again. "Ahem. Well..." he said, shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his black jacket. "There really is a serious reason I'm here."

"Come on in the kitchen, let's talk."

He didn't move. "Dani."

She turned. "Yes, Nico?"

His eyes rested on her breasts, barely covered by the thin peach silk of her nightgown. "Can you... put something else on?" He smiled. "I'm getting very distracted."

She blushed profusely. "Ohmigawd, I am _**so**_ _**sorry**_... I'll be right back."

As she scampered up the stairs, Nico walked into the kitchen, his eyes roaming over its hominess. It reminded him of his mother's kitchen, so many years ago. He eased over to the wine rack in the corner and selected a deep red merlot, and sifted through a couple of drawers until he found the corkscrew.

As he worked the corkscrew, he thought about his time in the Navy and the missions he'd served. No wonder he was so messed up. He'd spent the better part of his adult life under extreme stress and pressure. No wonder he'd blocked out the death of his best friend.

But now, it was time to grieve, and get past it. He knew Dani could help him with that.

Letting the wine breathe, he opened the cabinet over the wine rack and extracted two deep-bowled wine glasses. He checked his watch and smiled. _Just like a woman to take forever to change clothes_, he thought.

And just like that, she turned the corner. "Hey. Sorry. This better?" She pointed to herself. She'd changed into soft, charcoal gray heather yoga pants and a black t-shirt. Nico did not miss the fact that she'd donned a bra as well.

He smiled and handed her a glass of wine. "Yes. Thank you."

Noticing the bottle he'd chosen, she clucked her tongue. "Ooo, this is the merlot I bought last month. It was so good I bought three more bottles." She took a sip. "God, isn't that just... so good."

He took a sip himself, letting the wine bloom over his tongue. "It is. Excellent choice."

"So, Mr. Careles, how can I assist you this evening?"

"Well, I'd like to talk a little about Johnson. I've never really properly grieved for him, Dani. I don't know if I really know how."

She reached out and caressed his arm. "Everyone grieves differently, Nico."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Dani, I don't think I have grieved for anyone that I've lost in my life."

She took another sip of wine. "Why do you think that?"

"I guess I just accept the fact that they are gone, and don't give it another thought."

She studied him carefully. "And what happens when you think of that person?"

He blinked once, then twice. "I guess I don't."

She was silent for a moment. "Well, how do you think you should feel?"

"Like everyone else. I should be sad. I should cry. Right?"

She shook her head. "Not necessarily. Some people don't need to cry. But... if you think it would help you..."

He set his glass down on the counter. "Right now, Dani, is the closest I've ever felt to missing someone in my whole life." He took her in his arms. "I just... don't want to be alone."

She lay her head on his chest, listening to the slow, strong, beating of his heart. Her own heart was thumping in her chest. "Then stay, Nico. Stay with me tonight."

He answered her with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Dani tore her lips away from Nico's just long enough to drop down on the edge of her bed and pull him down with her. As she stretched out over the crisp, white duvet, she could feel the heat of his body above her. Groaning softly, he found her mouth again, his hands sliding underneath her bottom. The bedroom was dark, only partially illuminated from the soft glow of the moon.<p>

"Nico..." she whispered in between kisses, running her fingers through his hair.

He growled and squeezed her bottom firmly. "Dani... God..." The feel of her fingernails made him shiver, and he throbbed painfully in his jeans.

She fumbled with the button and tugged helplessly at the zipper. If she'd felt something behind there before, she was certainly feeling it now. He was turned on, for sure. And she was loving it.

They scooted back further onto the bed, pulling at clothes, kissing and nipping at each other, until they were down to their underwear. She smoothed her hands down his shoulders and back while he fumbled with the clasp of her bra. Hearing him swear softly, she giggled. "I got it," she whispered, and he rolled off her to let her remove the offending brassiere. No sooner had she tossed it to the floor, when his mouth closed over a breast. "Nico," she hissed, digging her fingers into his hair.

He groaned loudly and hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties, sliding them down over her hips. He moved his mouth to her other breast, flicking at her nipple with his tongue. "Oh, my God, Dani," he whispered, "Do you know what you're doing to me?" He grabbed her hand and pulled it to rest at the fly of his boxer briefs.

She sucked in a breath, gingerly placing her hand over what was hidden inside that soft knit fabric. He lay on his side, nuzzling her hair, stroking her arm as she touched him. But she wanted more. She slid her hand inside the waistband, noticing that he had stopped breathing momentarily. As soon as her fingers met his flesh, he gave a soft moan of pleasure. She smiled in spite of herself, touching him gently. "You like that, hmm?" she whispered against his lips.

"Yesss," he hissed, taking her mouth and burying his hand in her hair. He didn't want her to stop, but it had been way too long since he'd been with anyone, and he was way more than turned on at this point. Breaking the kiss, he whispered raggedly, "Oh, lady... I don't want this to end yet..." He gently took her hand and pulled it upwards, placing a soft kiss on the backs of her fingers.

"Then make love to me," she said softly, squeezing his hand.

He looked at her, the soft moonlight highlighting her features and her hair, the curves of her body sensual against the white of the duvet. His chest tightened as he watched her, lying there, twisting her hair around her finger, just watching him. God, but she was so beautiful. He felt… good. He felt… loved. She tugged at his hand and smiled.

"Come here and love me, sailor."

A strange feeling came over him. He felt flushed, but cold. His heart felt too big for his chest. As he took a deep breath, listening to his heart pounding, feeling the blood rushing through his veins, his eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Nico?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow. "Are you okay?"

"Dani," he croaked, and a low sob wrenched itself from his throat.

"Oh, Nico," she crooned, pulling him close. "It's okay."

He threw his arms around her small frame and buried his face in her shoulder. "What's wrong with me?" he cried as another sob sounded through the quiet room.

"Nothing," she whispered into his ear. "You're crying." Stroking his hair soothingly, she kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you..."


	9. Chapter 9

**More sexy stuff. :D**

**This is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it! **

* * *

><p>Nico lay quietly next to Dani, the room starting to lighten with the coming dawn. He'd slept on and off, his mind turbulent. He'd never, ever poured his heart out to anyone like he had to her just a few hours ago. He never thought he was even capable of such a thing.<p>

He turned to his side and spooned up close to her, his arm around her, his nose buried in her hair. Inhaling slowly and deeply, he caught the fragrance of her shampoo and closed his eyes. After they'd talked, they'd begun kissing, and soon after that they'd made love. He'd had plenty of sex in his life, but this was the first time he could ever remember actually making love with someone. He smiled. It had been an exquisite experience.

As the room continued to lighten, he gently stroked her arm, feeling the softness of her skin underneath his fingertips. Placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, he slid quietly out of bed, slipped on his jeans, and went downstairs to make coffee.

He leaned against the counter as the coffee brewed, the rich aroma awakening him. All he wanted to do was go back upstairs, strip off his jeans, climb into that soft bed and make love to the woman who was stealing his heart... but he had things to do today.

_You can come back tonight, Careles._

But he didn't want to come back tonight. He blew out a breath. For the first time in a long time, he didn't want to work. He didn't want to babysit rich, spoiled athletes. He wanted a day to relax. A day to sleep in. A day to spend with Dani.

He picked up his jacket off the counter, where he'd hastily left it last night, slipped it on, withdrew his keys, and walked barefoot to the car to retrieve his briefcase.

_Dammit, this day is for me. _

* * *

><p>Dani stretched in the morning sun like a sleepy cat. <em>Nico must have already left<em>, she thought, and realized how disappointed she was at the concept. As the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her, she blushed. He had certainly been a competent and skilled lover... easily the best she'd ever had, although she knew he was just number four. Covering her mouth, she remembered him counting as she'd reached each climax. The last number she remembered was three. She'd never had that many in one night.

Doing a happy little wiggle in the bed, she grinned, and sniffed the air. "Coffee!" she said with wonder. If there was coffee, there was...

As if right on cue, Nico appeared in the doorway, clad only in jeans and a warm smile. "Good morning, Doctor." He had two mugs, one in each hand. "I brought you a cup."

"Ooo, thank you, Nico." She sat up, tucking the covers underneath her arms as he walked carefully to the bed and sat on the edge next to her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I thought you'd left," she said, and took the mug he offered her.

"I thought about it," he replied, "But I decided that it might be more fun to spend the day with you."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Fun? You know how to have fun?"

He gave her that look that she loved, and tapped the end of her nose with a fingertip. "It's naughty to be so sarcastic."

She grinned. "But I like being naughty."

A slow smile crept across his face. "I will not reply to that comment, on the grounds that my response may incriminate me." And he took a healthy sip of coffee.

"So what do you want to do?" She hugged her knees with one arm and sipped her coffee with the other.

"As close to nothing as humanly possible. I never thought I would ever admit this, but I'm exhausted, Dani." He sighed and took another sip of coffee. "I feel like I could crawl back underneath the covers and sleep all day."

"Then do it, Nico. Call in sick."

"I don't call in sick."

"Well, then, just tell Mr. Pittman you need a day off, to take care of some things."

He thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "That would be more believable. I have my briefcase, so I can do some work, but it can wait until later."

She set the mug down and lay back on the bed, stretching her arms over her head. "I know something you can take care of... _**right now**_."

"You do?" he asked, knowing exactly where this was going. He set his mug next to hers and peeled off his jeans.

"Mmm hmm. Oh, my." She smiled. "Is that for me?"

"Why, yes, it is." He slid underneath the covers, placed one knee on either side of her thighs, and leaned in on his elbows, his hands on her arms. "Every bit of it, my lady." He nipped at her neck, his whiskers tickling her skin.

She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around him. "Can we have a repeat of last night?"

"Of course," he whispered, feathering kisses over her shoulder. Settling between her legs, he joined himself with her slowly, loving the low moan that slipped from between her lips. He soon found a rhythm they both enjoyed, and the only sounds in the room were the sounds of their breathing.

He held her gaze as he made love to her, kissing her here and there, nuzzling her cheek. She reached back to twist the pillow underneath her head. "Nico," she breathed, "Oh, God, Nico..." he answered by taking one of her hands, interlacing his fingers with hers. Suddenly she was at the edge, and toppled over as his mouth covered hers once more. As she moaned, he whispered into her ear, "One."

He watched her as she drifted back down to earth, his heart filled to overflowing. _I think I love her_, he realized. He'd never been in love with anyone before. There had never been time, and there had certainly never been anyone like Dani.

He released her hand and reached back, pulling one of her legs to rest on top of his shoulder. The sudden shift in position sent her over the edge again, and she cried out his name, her nails scraping against his chest.

"Two," he growled, and reached his own climax, burying his face in her neck.

They relaxed together, him breathing in the sweet fragrance of her perfume, her gently running her fingers through his soft, dark hair. Finally, Nico whispered, "Dani?"

"Mmm hmm?" He felt so good lying in her arms.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, tickling his scalp.

"You," he replied simply. He moved to lie beside her, pulling her into his embrace.

"Well, you're welcome. And thank you for you, too," she whispered against his neck, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm glad you stayed the night, and not just because it's _**hot**_ being with you," she added. "You've taken a very important first step in your recovery, and I'm so happy I could help you with that."

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her shoulder. "Me too." He watched as her eyes drifted closed. "Dani?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"What happens now?"

She opened her eyes and searched his face. "About what?"

"This." He pointed to the two of them. "Johnson. All of it. I'm in foreign territory here. I don't know what I should do next."

"Well..." she caressed his upper arm gently. "I'm perfectly okay with you and me, first off. I really care for you, Nico. You're unlike any man I've ever known. You keep me guessing, and yes, you irritate the hell out of me most of the time with your secretive sneakiness." She paused, letting that sink in. "But it's okay, because you're so good looking and smart."

He feigned disappointment. "Is that all?"

"Oh." She giggled and kissed his scruffy chin. "And so good in bed."

"I'll take that," he said, smoothing his hands over her skin. "And what about Johnson?"

"I think you're coming to terms with it in your own way, Nico. You're grieving, and that's good. You know his death wasn't your fault. I think if we keep talking, you'll be alright."

"Is that your professional opinion?" he asked huskily, nibbling at her earlobe.

"Yes, it is, Mr. Careles."

He sighed and snuggled into the pillows, pulling her as close as he could. "I think it's time for a nap, Doctor."

"I think I agree," she whispered. A few minutes later, she raised her head. "Nico?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Did they ever find out why the hell there was someone shooting at Phoenix that night?"

"Oh, yes," he said with a sleepy yawn. "It was nothing more than a crime of passion. We were all in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Sounds like you were in the right place to me, sailor. If you hadn't been in the hospital, you might have never opened up to me, you think?"

"Always analyzing, Doctor, aren't you?" he said, giving her bottom a light squeeze.

"Yep!" she giggled.

He kissed her. "And that's just one of the many reasons that I love you..."

The look of surprise and joy in her eyes was all the response he needed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_**Two Years Later**_

_**New Haven Memorial Cemetary**_

_**New Haven, Connecticut**_

Nico squinted into the bright midday sun. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Allen. It was my responsibility, but it wasn't my fault. We knew what the hell we were getting into. You were braver on that day than I could ever be, in my whole life." He pushed a small medal into the ground by the black marble tombstone. "Take it. It's not doing me any good. Looks better on you anyway." He smiled.

He read the letters.

_Allen Phillip Johnson_

_June 1, 1963_

_November 17, 2001_

_Beloved son_

_Brave soldier_

"See that girl over there?" he said softly. His eyes stung with tears. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me. Remember I said I'd never fall in love?" He stood up and held up his left hand. A platinum wedding band glittered on his ring finger.

"I've never been so glad to be wrong."

~~The End~~


End file.
